1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an electric oil pump for a vehicle, and in particular, relates to a control apparatus and a control method for operation preparation of an electric oil pump.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric oil pump is provided in parallel with a mechanical oil pump driven by an internal combustion engine serving as a power source of a vehicle, to supply oil to a transmission of the vehicle, and the electric oil pump supplies oil for lubrication and cooling to at least a part (a clutch) of the transmission when operation request to the electric oil pump is received (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-320353).